1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake which is attached to a vehicle, for example, an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of conventional disk brake is provided with a return spring for pads. The return spring biases the pads away from the disk in order to prevent a dragging of the pads by the disk when the brake is released.
This type of disk brake, provided with a return spring, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Post-Exam Publication No. 3-1632 (1991). The return spring of the disk brake disclosed in this publication has two loops in the intermediate portion thereof, and an angular U-shaped portion between the two loops to constitute an engagement portion, which extends in the circumferential direction of the disk. A pad guide, which supports brake pads slidably in the axial direction of the disk, is formed with an engagement projection, which is engaged with the engagement portion, thereby retaining the return spring in an erect position. Both end portions of the return spring are inserted into respective holes formed in the pads. Retainer portions, which are adjacent to these end portions, extend circumferentially of the disk at an acute angle to the end portions. The retainer portions and the tops of the end portions, which are inserted into the holes, are engaged with the bottom surface of the caliper, thereby preventing the end portions of the return spring from coming out of the holes.
In the above-described conventional device, since the return spring has two loops, the dimension in the axial direction of the disk is relatively large, so that the prior art is not suitable for disk brakes in which the thicknesses of the disk and the pads are small. In addition, since the return spring is held at the end portions by the caliper, the assembling of the disk brake is complicated.